


The One Whose Head Fits On Your Shoulder (The Dental Caries Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gattack might be scary, but he also is wise. Or at least Toru thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Whose Head Fits On Your Shoulder (The Dental Caries Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [happy summer wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173111) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> The entire fic I'm remixing is amazing, but I have to admit that two of the most memorable characters are the two nameless teenagers on the train, and I thought of what could have captured Kagami's attention about them, and about the parallels that were being drawn with Tendou and Kagami. Thus this was born.

"What does it matter if he's one of us or not?" he asks the man standing in front of him. The man screams being of his kind, and it's only a moment and a reply later that he realizes that he's not, that he's Gattack, that he's totally human. Born as one of their tools, one of their warriors, almost one of them in the way it counts. Protector of humans and of his kind, bound to protect those of this world from harm.

Capable of destroying Toru without much trouble, if he finds the need.

But the God Of Battle, Gattack's Host, is not without compassion. He sees them together, he realizes that Sato Toru is no threat. There is something in his gaze that says that he understands love, no matter what.

Still, Toru is glad when the man has left the train, when he and Yoshihiro are safe. It is only then that he breathes a sigh of relief and stops holding his companion so tight. And of course, he's extra careful, extra vigilant, when he takes Yoshihiro home.

It is only very late in the evening that he untenses enough to replay the encounter more rationally in his mind. "If I did, he would be sad, wouldn't he?" Gattack had asked him, when he'd been brave enough to ask if he was going to kill him.

Toru hopes so. Yoshihiro is his, the one he wants to spend his life with. Quiet, vulnerable Yoshihiro, the one that loves learning, not fighting. Yoshihiro, who considers Toru his friend, his hero, the one that he wants to be like.

Of course, Toru wants Yoshihiro to be Yoshihiro, the one who supports him no matter what, who is almost like one of his own kind in thought and mind. If Yoshihiro was a video game character, he'd be a White Healer, one who supports and keeps the party going. Toru himself is a protector, albeit one that knows his limits. He can protect Yoshihiro from ordinary threats.

From Gattack or Kabuto or one of the others? He has no chance, and he knows it.

The role of protector is something he's grown into, he has to admit. From the moment he emerged from his egg, it's been pounded into his head that this is their home now, to cherish the natives and treat them gently, for they are far more vulnerable than his own kind. Toru figures that it's just common courtesy between species, and the way things work; the strong protect the weak.

But he has to admit that he never felt the need to protect one human from another until that day he ran across Yoshihiro being tormented by bullies in the underpass. He remembers the look in the other boy's eyes, how helpless he looked, and made a decision. Rescued Yoshihiro. Became friends. He'd grown fiercely protective of the boy without meaning to, knowing that his friend was a bully magnet when he only wanted his books and some peace.

At some point, Toru had realized that he wanted Yoshihiro by his side, always. Yoshihiro didn't know what he was, but it didn't matter. Yoshihiro was always there for him as he was there for Yoshihiro, just in different ways.

He realizes, from his answer to Gattack, that he has never asked Yoshihiro on a date. Never formally told him that he loved him. Never bothered to say that they should be together forever, it didn't matter that they were both boys or different species. That he would fight anyone to protect Yoshihiro and what they share.

He resolves to change that, and thanks Gattack silently for his words. Maybe it takes another protector to realize what he's always known and what he should have already done. Because Yoshihiro's head fits on his shoulder, and nothing will ever change that.


End file.
